Zero
I was playing my favorite game on ROBLOX, Theme Park Tycoon. I was designing a rollercoaster when I thought I should check out some of the other theme parks. I stopped working on my rollercoaster and began walking towards one of the parks. I thought I could gather some inspiration, but in reality I gathered a little more. Anywho, it was nighttime, and the music made me happier, but sleepy too. And so when I was almost asleep, a theme park appeared, and I ran to it. Its name was Crystal Meadows, and so I thought it would be really cool. I rode some of the rides, I did some more things, and it was really fun. The owner of the theme park, Ohwowthatsfantastic, even became a good friend of mine. As the sun was rising in the game and I went back to my theme park, which was named Flowering Petals, a new User joined the server. Their username was Zer0o, and I thought that was a pretty cool username, and instead of going back to my theme park, I went to their theme park instead. Their theme park was amazing, and it looked gorgeous as the sun rose higher in the sky. I went on some of the rides and walked around, but I had a feeling in my gut, deep down, that they were somebody I wouldn’t like to talk to. I ignored the gut and went with my heart. My heart wanted to see Zer0o. I think I’ve heard of their username before, however, I’m pretty sure that the creepypastas are untrue. I don’t believe in creepypastas. So instead of me coming to them, they actually came to me first. Their character seemed glitchy, with one-fourth of his avatar not even showing, instead being replaced by black bars people use for censoring. “You don’t want to mess with me...” Zer0o typed in the chat. I was not scared, instead it just felt.. off.... “Well, I’m messing with you now,” I responded, blood pumping through my body furiously. Then, the game starting glitching out. Distorted noises, probably screams, came out from the computer, hitting my eardrums furiously with a blast. Then, a black player appeared on my screen, making me jump back a little. I was terrified, the blood in my veins was pumping so furiously that I could feel my heart racing. Then I started to feel like I was being lifted off of the chair I sat in. I felt dizzy, and then I felt like I was slammed back into the floor. I was trying not to scream, and the blood in my veins was pumping extra hard, it felt like a pain just to breathe. I felt the hard floor, but I remembered my floor wasn’t a hard, wooden one. My floor was a carpet, and it felt softer. I also realized someone turned the lights off, I couldn’t see much of anything. I was calming down when I heard a small creak, and some light. Zer0o put their hand out of the door, holding a pitch-black knife that I could barely see in the light. I didn’t question any of this, but I was still scared. I realized all the rumors and creepypastas were true. Zer0o came in the room, but I couldn’t see Zer0o. They were pitch black, everything was black. I couldn’t see anything, but I could hear my heart. Thump. My heart began to beat faster as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Thump-thump. When I heard low breathing, I was petrified. Zer0o was standing right next to me. And then, the lights turned on, and I was scared to death. Well, not really, but I was pretty close. My heartbeat started to slow down as I calmed down. I forgot it was April Fools. My brother had pranked me! My brother smiled as he came out from the doorway. “April Foo- Wait, is that Zer0o?” I realized that the black player standing right next to me wasn‘t my brother. Zer0o hit my body hard. And then, all I could see was black, I could hear muttering from people. I was woken up by a loud sound which sounded like screaming. I looked at my hands, and one hand held a figure that took the shape of a knife. I was paralyzed, I could barely do anything for a few minutes. Then, I ran out of the lit room, my knife dropping onto the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a shadow. What happened next, as most say, was history, Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Users Category:Games